


Welcome to Jotunheim

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A magical mishap lands Hermione and Pansy right in the middle of Jotunheim. Who better to keep them warm than Loki?





	Welcome to Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> This was extremely fun to write. I fell in love with these three together and hope to write more in the future. Plus, they're fucking hot. Woo! Written for #MMFBingo18 and #HHBingo19!
> 
> Thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me use of her Grammarly subscription to beta read this. Any other mistakes you find are definitely my own. Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: MMF G2: Dubious Consent/HH I2: Loki/Pansy/HH RaD: Huddling for Warmth

Biting her lip nervously, Hermione glanced at the desolate ice land before them. She sighed heavily and turned to face her friend. Giving Pansy an apologetic look laced with uncertainty, she said, "I guess I overshot our destination a little bit."

Snorting, Pansy just shook her head. "A little? I don't even think we're on the same planet!" She gestured at the unfamiliar terrain. "I've never seen anything like this before, and I'm a Pureblood."

"Really, Pans?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Always with the blood status."

"Look, I'm just saying," Pansy continued as she placed both hands on her hips. "I grew up knowing a lot more about the Wizarding world than you did." As Hermione opened her mouth to retort, she added, "And that included the types of things you can learn from reading books."

Huffing, Hermione felt her shoulders sag. "Fair point." Pointing at the strange land, she asked, "So what do we do now? We need potions ingredients. Do you think we can find any here?"

"Not really," Pansy answered honesty. Shivering, she pulled out her wand and tried to use a warming charm. Nothing happened. "What the hell?"

Noticing her difficulty, Hermione attempted to do the same. Tucking her wand back inside her jacket she said, "Looks like wherever we are, we can't use our magic."

"Then how the bloody hell are we supposed to get home?" Pansy asked, her eyes wide with frustration and a hint of fear.

"I may be of help with that question," came a deep voice behind them.

Both witches screamed, whirling around and brandishing their useless wands. A tall man with long, dark hair and vibrant green eyes stood before them. His hands were raised in the way of surrender. Slowly, he eased his arms down and smiled at the two of them.

"Easy there," he said, noting their weapons. "I am Loki, of Jotunheim, and you have arrived on my planet quite unexpectedly."

"That's an astute observation," Pansy said with narrowed eyes. "Good for you."

Loki chuckled. "Come now, I mean no harm. However, there is a wind storm headed our way. Please, come into this cave for safety."

"How do we know you're not going to kill us once we're inside?" Hermione asked, her heart beating rapidly in her chest out of fear.

Loki's grin turned almost feral. "I would have done so already," he said smoothly, brandishing his own weapons. Two deadly daggers appeared in his hands as if by magic.

"Shit," Pansy muttered before grabbing hold of Hermione's hand and dragging her inside the cave. "He wasn't kidding."

Hermione quietly followed her into the cave, thankful they made it inside before the howling wind erupted outside. Loki, it appeared, was now using his magic to seal off the cave and keep the wind from funnelling inside. It was cold in here, far colder than she expected. When Loki was finished with his work, he joined them at the back of the cave.

"Now, tell me," Loki began, leaning against the wall, "What brings you to Jotunheim? Oh, and who exactly you are."

"I'm Hermione, and this is my partner, Pansy. We're witches from Earth, and we're looking for rare potions ingredients," Hermione explained, thinking it best not to lie to this man.

"There's been an uprising of strange new diseases, and we're trying to eliminate them," Pansy added, eyeing Loki curiously. "How is it you're not affected by the cold?"

"So you noticed," Loki said with a smirk. "How astute of you."

"So are you going to answer or just offer me praise?" Pansy replied.

"I am a native of this planet, which is known as Jotunheim. My body is accustomed to the cold," Loki explained and then gestured toward the back of the cave. "We should get settled. This storm is supposed to last for quite some time."

The three settled on the floor and moved closer to one another. They were quiet for a while, Loki watching the cave entry, Pansy checking their supplies, and Hermione writing in her notebook about where they were. The temperature continued to drop, and soon the two witches were shivering so hard their teeth clattered.

"Come now, you two are far too cold. Let us share body heat," Loki said and then guided them, so he was sitting with his back against the wall. He placed Pansy between his legs and had Hermione sit between hers. Then, he wrapped his arms around Pansy and prompted her to do the same to the other witch. "Much better. Would you be frightened if I used magic to warm you?"

"No I think that would be alright," Pansy agreed and tried to relax. The situation was strange, but Loki was kind enough.

A moment later, Loki's magically warmed hands returned to her shoulders. For the next ten minutes, he continued his ministrations, simply smoothing his hands over her shoulders and then Hermione's as well. It wasn't until he started adding a bit of pressure that Pansy felt something stir behind her. Her eyes, which had fallen shut from being so relaxed, popped open when she realised that Loki was aroused.

The thought that he was getting turned on at touching her and Hermione immediately made her own mind wander… Her breathing quickened, and she felt herself grow wet at the prospect of his hands touching more than just her arms, shoulders and ('Mmmm,' she moaned), her neck. Clearly, Loki was aware that she was getting more into the touching for he slowly gyrated his hips against her bottoms and pressed his heated hands harder at the base of her neck.

"Oh," she gasped quietly, her head falling back to rest on his chest. "That feels…" She was unable to finish her sentence as a rush of arousal surged through her veins.

"Do you like that?" Loki purred in her ear, the soft flesh of his lips brush them ever so slightly and making her shiver.

"Yes," she practically gasped. Her thighs were straining, and she realised her hands were clutching at Hermione's shoulders with more pressure than necessary.

"Ouch," Hermione said, glancing over her shoulder after being woken from her light doze. "What the-?" she started to say before realising what was going on behind her. "Pansy?"

"Oh, Hermione," Pansy said as Loki's hands swept down her sides and around her stomach. "This feels amazing."

"We don't even know him," Hermione chastised.

"I promise you are safe with me," Loki said in that sultry, deep voice of his. "Will you allow me to touch your bare skin, Pansy?"

"Yes, please," Pansy said, giving permission for Loki to basically do as he pleased.

As his hands slipped under her jumper, he leaned forward and licked the base of her neck. "Delicious," he murmured before kissing and then sucking the soft flesh. He smiled as Pansy's moans increased.

"Hermione, please, let me touch you too," Pansy begged, her hands moving in much the same way as Loki's were doing to her. Every nerve in her body was on fire, and she wanted nothing more than to reach that inevitable high. She wanted Hermione to feel it too.

"What?" Hermione said, trying to get away. "This is crazy. We shouldn't be doing this."

As she continued to struggle, Loki muttered a few words that allowed Pansy's hands the same magical warmth that his own currently held. "Let the warmth comfort you, Hermione," he told the witch and then pinche done of Pansy's nipples. She groaned, her hips thrust forward into Hermione's backside and causing his cock to twitch in anticipation.

Hermione was on the verge of protesting, but the feel of Pansy's warm hands stroking over her thighs and breasts had her body thinking other things. "Oh god," she gasped as nimble fingers stroked her now hardened nipples through the lace of her brasier.

"Yes," Pansy urged her on. "Relax into it, Hermione. Let us share this pleasure with you too."

"Okay," Hermione said reluctantly, her back arching into Pansy's hand.

"Excellent," Loki said and then slipped his hand down into the waistband of Pansy's trousers. She was sopping wet, and he took a moment to lazily stroke through her silky folds before dipping a single digit into her cunt. "I want you to come for me," he told her and then added another finger and began to slowly move them in and out of her core.

"Fuck, yes," Pansy panted into Hermione's neck as she was finger fucked from behind. She left one hand on Hermione's breast before moving the other down to Hermione's jeans. "Unfasten these so I can feel you."

Hermione too lost in the lust and heat of the moment, complied. She spread her legs wide and allowed Pansy to touch her wherever she wanted. "Pansy, please," she pleaded, not quite knowing what she wanted but only that she needed it now.

This frenzied touching carried on for quite some time before Loki finally had enough with playing and completely vanished all of their clothing. None of the three was worried about freezing. Their bodies were so heated that a mist appeared to raise form their skin. Loki spread their clothes out on the floor and prompted Hermione to settle down on her back.

Pansy crouched on top of Hermione and began kissing her. Hermione kissed her back, their tongues tasting one another for the first time as their hands explored naked skin. Loki crawled behind them and slid his cock into Pansy and began to move. He did this for a few minutes before slipping out and then entering Hermione. As he fucked Hermione, Pansy took one of Hermione's nipples into her mouth.

The bushy-haired witch threw her head back and came with a shout. Loki continued to move in and out of her until she'd calmed and then he switched back to Pansy. Now, Hermione used her mouth the explore Pansy's breasts and her fingers to tease and play with her clit. It wasn't long before Pansy was coming and Loki followed close behind.

Afterwards, the three lay there in the darkness of the cave listening to the wind finally died down. Eventually, Hermione spoke up. "That certainly wasn't what I expected when we arrived here."

"Me either," Pansy agreed and then chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind staying for a while."

"I think I would like to explore this further, as well," Hermione said, turning to smile at both Loki and Pansy.

"Welcome to Jotunheim," Loki said with a grin and took both their hands in his. He was very much looking forward to their stay.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
